La Force mais peutêtre pas
by Calimero
Summary: Yuffi et Cid sont donc arrivés en bonne et du forme à Poudlard, mais que va-t-il se passer? Et que fait Giles à Poudlard lui aussi? Vous le saurez en lisant ! R à venir
1. Chapitre UN

Bonjour ! Voici une petite fic que je veux un peu bizarre mélangeant tous les genres. Maintenant à vos claviers pour me donner votre opinion ! Bisous !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, hé oui hélas, Les persos de Yuffie et Cid sont au magnifique jeux FFVII, le monde d'HP à JKRowling, et Giles à Buffy. Juste à la série, merci.  
  
Chapitre UN  
  
Rien ne lui venait en tête. Elle tapota nerveusement son clavier, effaça, réécrit puis effaça encore. Elle joua des doigts nerveusement sur les touches. Son ordinateur diffusait la B.O d'un film, et même en essayant de l'écouter, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle préféra laisser tomber, ferma toutes les fenêtres et éteignit l'ordinateur. Elle se replongea aussitôt dans la lecture duTome Cinq de Harry Potter en se vautrant un grand coup sur son lit, tandis que le tas de linges à côtés grogna. Sans y prêter attention elle étouffa un baîllement de crocodile.  
  
« - Merde, déjà c't' heure là ???? ( Il est 01h45). »  
  
Son miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune adulte fatiguée, les cheveux en pétards, pas coiffés depuis trois jours, tandis que son pull semblait rendre l'âme. Elle essaya de s'arranger mais peine perdue. Elle regarda son portable, mais pas de chance, pas de potes,et maugréant, trébucha dans une vieille casserole en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Malgré son état avancé de fatigue extrême, elle alla sur le balcon, et respira un grand coup. La nuit était magnifique.Et deux espèces de machins verts l'observait derrière, immobiles. Paralysé, elle n'osa même plus faire un pas. Et les deux machins s'écrièrent alors :  
  
« - TIDIDIP !! TIDIDiP !! »  
  
« - Mais qu'est-ce que ????? Ah toi ta gueule !!! »  
  
Son portable se prit une méchante gifle sur le coin du cadran et s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle le remercia quand même intérieurement de l'avoir réveillé de son cauchemar. Ses draps étaient tirés vers l'autre bord du lit, comme si une masse s'était allongé dessus. Et elle n'eut pas tort, car une main surgit du tas de draps.  
  
« - Gu'est gni gne passe ? »  
  
« - Rien du tout, dit elle en lui faisant un baiser sur les cheveux – que dis-je l'éponge à gratter- qui s'offrait à elle. Et se mis à chanter : « réveil matin 15 heures , j'me réveille comme une fleur, Marguerite dans l'macadam a besoin d'un doliprane... »*»  
  
Les cheveux ne répondirent rien, normal, ils ne savent pas parler, et ils furent bientôt suivi par un corps tout entier. Qui essaya vainement de se rendormir confortablement sur l'oreiller alors qu'il s'en prit un autre sur la tronche :  
  
« - Yuffie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ???? »  
  
« - Je te réveille, peau de banane, le réveil a parlé, il faut se lever. »  
  
« - Très bien, et depuis quand tu fais des rimes ? »  
  
« - Depuis que j'ai un prof particulier de langue du nom de Cid, hé !! »  
  
« - Ca m'étonnerais que ce soit de ma part cette histoire de rimes. »  
  
« - Oh et à propos debout si tu veux pas rater notre bus. »  
  
Elle poussa gentiment dans le dos et tandis que celui-ci se rattrapait à la commode tout s'envola dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Ils atterrirent, le lit compris, dans un espèce de bureau circulaire rempli de portraits de personnes animés. Se demandant bêtement s'il n'étaient pas dans une transe collective à deux et après tout pourquoi pas tout est possible quand on le veut, ils réalisèrent enfin qu'ils étaient bien dans le monde réels en se pinçant mutuellement pendant trois quarts d'heure.  
  
L'une des personnes, très agé en raison de sa longue barbe blanche, attendait patiemment la fin de leur numéro de cirque très distrayant tandis qu'une autre pinçait les lèvres, ayant l'air d'avoir,mine de rien, essayé de jouer au Quidditch( A votre avis, sur quoi jouent les joueurs de Quiddich ? Lumière !). Le troisième quant à lui avait essayé de faire des frites dans sa jeunesse et s'était méchamment rétamé la gueule la première dans la fritière. La dernière enfin, avait décidé que cette hiver était très froid. Quant enfin les deux neurones des deux personnes en pyjama exercèrent une synapse chacun de son côté bien sûr ( sinon gare aux court- circuits), le professeur Dumbledore jugea qu'il était temps de leur expliquer le pourquoi de leur arrivée dans cette salle.  
  
« - Mes chers enfants ( Tu t'es regardé le vieuxe ?? songea intérieurementYuffie ), je me présente je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Voici le professeur McGonagall, Rogue et Chourave. Vous êtes arrivé au collège de Poudlard , école de sorcellerie. Je sais que tout ça peut être confus, mais nous n'avons point de temps à perdre, aussi vais-je aller droit au but. Nous avons de fortes raisons de croire que vous êtes doués de pouvoirs magiques encore endormis ( et d'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'eux), et qui pourrait bien nous aider dans notre lutte contre Voldemort et de ses partisans appellés Mangemort. Voledmort qui est le plus puissant sorcier maléfique ne cesse de ravager notre monde. Il y a a peu de choses qui peuvent enrayer sa progression en raison de l'existence d'un sortilège de mort instantanée mieux connu sous le nom d'Avada Kedavra. Le monde magique a connu une crise à cause de ce sort Impardonnable elle s'est terminé grâce à l'anéantissement de Voldemort par Harry Potter, le seul qui ait jamais resisté à ce sortilège très puissant. Harry Potter est aussi à ce collège, et vous aurez bientôt le loisir de faire sa connaissance. Il a 17 ans comme vous et est placé à Grytffondor. Gryffondor qui est une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et est dirigée par le professeur McGonagall, qui est aussi le directeur adjoint. Les trois autres sont Serpentard, dirigé par le professeur Rogue, Serdaigle dirigé par le professeur Flitwick , absent pour le moment, et Poufsouffle, dirigépar le professeur Chourave. Voilà, le tour est fait, pour le reste nous allons vous faire passer l'examen d'entrée qui vous répartira dans votre maison. Y'a-t-il des questions ? Eh bien, répondez !! »  
  
« - Euh. . . Ga zo bu meu atchoum atchoum ? »  
  
Cid regarda son amie en levant les yeux aux ciel, réprimant un sourire et essaya de formuler une phrase correct, en bon futur instit qu'il était.  
  
« - Euh. . .pouvez vous tout répéter ? »  
  
« - Nous n'avons pas le temps aussi je vous prierais euh... Tout d'abord de vous habillez et . . . »  
  
« - Et avec quoi ? Un drap ? Pour faire une toge ? On est un minimum civilisé tout de même répliqua du tac-au-tac TV gagnant à vie Yuffie. »  
  
« - Après tout, Albus, ils auront les uniformes après. On s'en fichent, qu'ils trouvent leur maison et qu'on en finisse. »  
  
Le sus-nommé prit alors un vieux Chapeau tout déchiré sur un côté, et qui semblait maugréer tout seul. Il le posa sur la tête de Yuffie, mais rien ne se passa.  
  
« - Euhm broum, Choixpeau, veuillez s'il vous plaît interrompre votre rédaction de chanson pour vous concentrer sur l'étude de nos deux jeunes amis. »  
  
« - Tss, pas moyen d'être tranquille ici ! Je vais encore devoir sonder leur fichu esprit et eux en échange vont me salir !! Merci bien !! »  
  
Mais bon gré mal gré, le Choixpeau essaya de sonder l'intérieur de l'esprit de Yuffie, et finalement l'envoya à Gryffondor. Quand à Cid il fut envoyé à Serdaigle, au plus grand malheur d'eux deux.  
  
Dumbledore fit ensuite rentrer Hermione, préfet-en-chef ( parce que de toute façon ça m'arrange bien), qui les conduisit à leurs salles communes respective en leur expliquant le bon fonctionnement de l'école. (NDLA :Hermione est à Serdaigle mais considère quand même Ron et Harry comme ses meilleurs amis. En revanche, un certain Drago Malefoy semble un peu plus disposé à son égard. . . )  
  
Yuffie fit la connaissance de Harry et Cid approfondit celle avec Hermione. Sans confusions possible, bande de pervers.  
  
Et la suite se fera au prochain chapitre si j'ai assez de review. Voilà !  
  
* Tryo /Grain de sable /Désolé pour hier soir ( et moi désolé tout court mais hélas mes persos vont chanter.) 


	2. Chapitre DEUX

Pour le disclaimer , je vous renvoie au chapitre UN.  
  
Tecna : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'ele et plaira ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre DEUX  
  
Yuffie s'ennuyait ferme, et le brun à côté d'elle n'était pas franchement des plus causants. De plus elle ignorait totalement son prénom, le muffle ne s'était même pas présenté. Le laissant bête dans son fauteuil, elle se dirigea à l'extérieur de la salle commune pour essayer de retrouver la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Comment s'apelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Hormone. Tout en en profitant pour faire bonjour à son Cid chéri. Et passer par le bureau de l'autre « Vieuxe » qui détenait son pieu. Malheur à elle , elle avait en plus oublié le vrai chez elle ( le bout de manche à balai pour buter les vampires.). Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que son mentor savait où elle était ? Bien que Giles soit d'origine Anglaise et qu'il est le chic pour retrouver le moindre objet perdu, son talent de Sherlock Homes ne lui sera pas utile pour déceler une . . .un vieux château gothique au trou du cul du monde.  
  
Absorbé par son triste sort ( ben moi j'aimerais bien être à Poudlard !), elle ne s'aperçut par qu'elle s'emplafonnait dans le directeur.  
  
« - Ah !! Monsieur ! Je venais justement dans votre bureau bien que je ne sache pas où il est à cause de l'absence de plan dans cette immense château pour parler du fait que je n'ai plus ni mon lit ni mon pieu et que mon absence risque fort d'affoler les seules personnes qui prétendent encore faire partie de ma famille. »  
  
« - Oui effectivement, mais nous avons déjà remédié à votre problème. A ce propos, je venais donc vous chercher pour vous amener à Mr Giles. »  
  
Elle le fixa un instant avec des yeux de merlan mort.  
  
« - . . . WHOUAW ! Vous lisez dans les pensées , vous ?? Comment vous faites ? Vous pouvez deviner à quel chiffre je pense ? »  
  
« - Euh. . . Jeune fille, je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'aller directement à mon bureau. »  
  
« - Aaah j'ai compris ! Vous ne voulez pas dévoiler votre talent au grand jour mais je comprend tout à fait je respecterais votre choix. Et bien allons-y ! »  
  
Yuffie partit d'un grand pas théâtral dans la direction qu'elle croyait la bonne jusqu'au moment où Albus lui déclara :  
  
« - Jeune fille. . . Mon bureau. . . C'est de l'autre côté. »  
  
« - Peuh ! Je le savais ! dit-elle en passant devant lui au pas de course. »  
  
Il leur fallut encore trois quart d'heure pour arriver au bureau, Yuffie yoyotant à chaque croisement :  
  
« - Devinez dans quelle direction je vais aller ? »   
  
« - Eh bien je dirais dans celle là. »  
  
« - Vous êtes vachement doué !! Comment avez-vous su ? »  
  
« - Tout simplement parce que mon bureau est de l'autre côté. »  
  
Enfin, quand ils arrivèrent à la statue du Phénix, le directeur en avait perdu le mot de passe, et fort heureusement il furent sauvé par le professeur ès potions qui passait par là on ne sait pas pourquoi mais peut- être seulement par la volonté de l'auteur.  
  
La pièce circulaire n'avait pas changé seul une masse de linge ronflant dans un fauteuil voisin ajoutait de l'ambiance aux autres ronflements habituels des anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui dormaient sagement dans leur cadre quand ça les arrangeaient. Dumbledore toussota.  
  
« - Mr. Giles ? »  
  
Peu à peu le sus-nommé émergea de son coma.  
  
« - ? Quoi ? »  
  
« - Mr Giles, voici votre protégée, Melle Kisaragi. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, aussi vais-je vous laisser un moment. Je viendrai vous chercher d'ici une demi heure, est-ce que cela suffira ? »  
  
« - Oui oui , bien sûr. »  
  
Dumbledore sortit .  
  
« - Il pourrait pas commencer par causer comme todo el mundo le vieuxe ? »  
  
« - Yuffie. . . Ecoute, il y a plus important que ça. Tu ne dois pas ignorer que tu est là pour une tache importante, et que de ce fait tu dois prendre ton rôle un peu plus au sérieux. J'ai autorisé le déplacement de Cid car j'ai pensé qu'il saurait te raisonner mieux que moi. »  
  
« _ Mais. . . »  
  
« - Yuffie, je vais te suivre tout le long de ta scolarité dans cette école. Le professeur . . . euh Dumbledore t'as sûrement parlé de Voldemort, et celui-ci n'est ni plus ni moins contrôlé par la force. Il est à la même place que Caleb, si ce n'est au-dessus en raison des multiples pouvoirs qu'il possède et non de sa force. Alors, je voudrais que tu néglige beaucoup moins tes entraînement. J'ai déjà assez d'une blondasse peroxydée à surveiller près de la bouche de l'enfer. »  
  
« - Euh, à vos souhaits. »  
  
« - Yuffie. . .dit-il d'un ton las et exaspéré en enlevant ses lunettes. »  
  
« - ( exécutant un magnifique salut militaire à la « j'ai un balai dans le cul »)Ne vous en faites pas !! J'ai tout compris !! Jahwol, Mein Fuhrer !!! »  
  
Et Yuffie se carapata en hurlant dans tous les sens : « OU QUI SONT LES MECHANTS VAMPIRES ????? OU QUI SONT MES SCHTIT BRINGERS A MOI ??? » en oubliant son euh ses pieux. »  
  
« - Je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à lui rendre raison ? dit-il en les remettant »  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
« Djoubi djoubi fwa bada bada ! Djoubi djoubi ouplala ! Djoubi djoubi fwa bada bada !! Djoubi djoubi oupla 1,2,3 !! Viens donc avec nous !! ouhou Et de ta plus belle voix Tu va chanter avec nous ! Attention : Cette formule secrète Elle est pour toi C'est ta chanson porte bonheur Hamtaro t'écoutes et t'entendras Alors chante de tout ton cœur ! *»  
  
« -Est-elle vraiment obligé de chanter ça en boucle ?? » « -Ecoutes Harry, soit un peu plus tolérant elle n'est pas habitué à sa nouvelle . . . disons condition de vie. Tu aimerais bien toi, être emmené au bout du monde loin de tes amis ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas à Hermione, qui lui adressait la parole de l'autre table. Cid était à côté d'elle, et semblait attendre patiemment que Yuffie ait fini son joli récital d'Hamtaro. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle chantait ça à tue-tête : à cette heure précise passait le dessin animé du même nom sur la 5. Et apparement, cela devait lui manquer énormément.  
  
« - C'est mort ici, dit-elle tout d'un coup. Y'a rien à faire ? Je m'ennuie !! »  
  
« - Du calme : tu va pouvoir t'amuser en Potions avec notre très cher estimé prof de. »  
  
« - Qui ça ? »  
  
« Le truc gras au bout de la table des professeurs. »  
  
« Nhinhin. . . ( traduisez par « réflexion intense »)Je suis sûre que ce mec est un vampire. Vous l'avez déjà vu dehors en plein midi ? »  
  
« Euh. . . A vrai dire. . . Non. A quoi que si dans un souvenir. . . Je me souviens que c'était une chaude journée d'été après les buses. . .Il est passé sous un soleil de plomb. »  
  
« - Mwais. Est-ce que t'as pu vérifié sa main ? il ne portais pas de bague ? »  
  
« - Hein ? Non mais tu crois vraiment que je m'amuse à regarder les mains du prof quand je le vois ??? Ca va pas ???? »  
  
« - Hé !! Calmos muchacho ! It was just a quechtion. »  
  
« - Hein ? »  
  
« Ta gueule, pépé, tu radotes. »  
  
Et Yuffie retourna à sa purée en chantant Hakuna matata. Discrètement, Cid le rassura sur sa santé mentale.  
  
L'heure de retourner en cours sonna enfin, et comble de malchance ou ironie du sort, choisissez ( tapez 1 pour virer le premier tapez 2 pour virer le deuxième), ils allèrent en Potions. Dans les cachots sombre et humide, Yuffie releva tous les indices susceptibles de lui prouver que son professeur était un vampire. D'abord, le fait qu'il vive dans un cachot sombre donc à l'abri de la lumière. Humide euh ben. . . C'est à cause des infiltrations et qui dit infiltrations dit sous terre. Et qui dit sous terre dit créature des ténèbres. Conclusion : en associant le terme sombre au terme humide nous obtenons un vampire.  
  
Tout en griffonnant ses notes, Yuffie attendit scrupuleusement l'arrivée de Rogue, et projetait de lui mettre discrètement une gousse d'ail et pourquoi pas l'arbre avec ( Un ailliers ? C'est ça ? * Jeu stupide * celui qui trouve le nom de l'arbre de l'ail gagne un mars) sous son pif pour voir sa réaction.  
  
Rogue entra tout naturellement en dégondant la porte, et s'asseya derrière son bureau. Personne ne pipait mot, et il commenca à faire l'appel. Au nom de Yuffie, il s'arrêta un instant, et se figea quand il vit l'air en biais qu'elle lui lançait, limite avec la mégaloupe . Il reprit sa lecture, convaincu du bienfondé que lui offrait la maison d'appartenance de Yuffie, à savoir les Gryffondors, qu'il considérait comme une tare indélibile, voir même débile tout court dans le cas des Poufsouffles. Il leur balança à la figure la potion du jour bonjour, et l'heure s'écoula dans un silence pesant, voire trop lourd dans certains cas, et certains finirent en clone de l'oncle Fétide. En allant au bureau pour mettre sa fiole contenant sa potion qu'elle avait essayé de faire grâces aux interventions généreuses d'Hormone, elle planta l'ail sous euh dans le pif de Rogue, qui recula bien de vingt mètres.  
  
« - AHA JE LE SAVAIS !! hurla-t-elle triomphante. »  
  
« - Mais que faites vous !! se mis à crier Rogue. »  
  
Mais plus vite que l'éclair, plus vite encore que Zorro, Yuffie sortit le pieu que Giles lui avait gentiment rapporté bien qu'il s'en serait passé et lui planta dans le cœur.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
* B.o d'Hamtaro  
  
Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Bien que la réponse soit évidente, je laisse planer le doute. A plus ! 


End file.
